


Drinks, Cuddles and Nuns

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: It's Christmas time while Patsy loves to be able to spend it with the people she loves she's nervous to introduce her girlfriend to her colleagues.





	Drinks, Cuddles and Nuns

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit rushed because I wanted it out today but I hope you enjoy!

Trixie made her way over to Patsy from the bar. It was only 5pm but then none of them were having alcohol in their cocktails.   
“Two Frozen Marys, and 1 phone number from that guy at my 7 o’clock,” Trixie declared and put their drinks down while Patsy stopped herself from looking at said guy for another minute in case he was looking.   
“Well done, Franklin,” Patsy raised an eyebrow. “And the dark humoured drinks are appreciated.” She clicked her glass to Trixie’s once her friend was sat next to her. They always did that when they went out. Sat next to each other rather than opposite; that way they saw the same things and could keep conversation on their view.   
“He looks nice,” commented after they’d both had a sip. “Nice suit and not too groomed.”   
“Will you ever let it go about Tom and the amount of gel in his hair?”   
“Nope,” Patsy answered firmly. “It will never not be funny how shiny he was when he picked you up on the second date.”   
“Yes well, he was not for me.” She seemed to think a minute. “And on a second thought it might not have been great to pick someone up at a bar,” Trixie sounded like she was slapping her own forehead with her mind.   
“You don’t have to call him,” Patsy reassured.   
“No, I don’t.” Trixie seemed to shake off the current train of thought. “So, will you bring Delia for Boxing Day?”   
Patsy had been both desperately wanting to talk about this and dreading the topic of the family inclusion of the dinner. “I’ve mentioned it. But Trixie it’s a work do. With nuns!!” Patsy exclaimed. “It’s 2017 and I am a lesbian atheist who works with nuns. Bizarre doesn’t half cover it.” Patsy took a swing of her drink.   
“But she’s coming?”   
“Of course she’s coming. She’s not half as frightened as I am.”   
“Good,” Trixie beamed. “It will be good for you for you to include her.”   
“Tell me that after she’s left me for hiding this weird part of my life.”   
“It’s your job Patsy. And for heaven’s sake calm down.” Trixie laughed.   
Patsy glared at her friend before taking another sip and trying to relax.   
After that they spoke of lighter things; the people who were also in the bar and why they might be there on Christmas eve, the weather, what they had planned for new years and the possibility of a trip to Brighton in the Spring. 

The two women left the bar just as the majority of the dinner guest started to drop in.   
“You sure you don’t want to come to our place, Trixie? You’d be very welcome to,” Patsy said sincerely once they reached the bus stop.   
“I promise I am honestly looking forward to spending the evening with Barbara. We’re both on an early shift tomorrow so it will be a glorious evening of chocolates and Bournvita,” Trixie smiled and Patsy could see it was genuine. “It was lovely to see you though!”   
“We’ve seen each other at every Christmas for 3 years and we’re not stopping that tradition!”   
“Oh, Patsy you sap!”   
“You sound like Delia,” Patsy laughed and hugged her friend goodbye. 

Delia had been working a 12 hour shift and was categorically exhausted. Her shift had been lighter than normal because the ward was emptier than normal and every break was filled with chocolates and cakes but it had still been a 12 hour shift on the 24th of December. But now she was free until the 29th and so was Patsy. They hadn’t both had a break like this since their trip to Edinburgh in August. And she knew Patsy usually worked Christmas but this year she’d almost been nun-handled to taking the time off.   
She got home to a seemingly dark flat and wondered for a second if Patsy wasn’t home from her thing with Trixie. But then came the smell. Well the scent.   
“Pats?” She asked to the dark flat.   
A light came from the kitchen door as it opened.   
“Hello, Deels. Merry Christmas,” Patsy stood in the door smiling at Delia and she felt her whole heart melt.   
“Pats did you make Christmas dinner?”   
“If you want to call chips, meatballs in cream sauce and a salad Christmas dinner then yes I did,” Patsy chuckled and let Delia into the kitchen.   
“I love it.” Delia kissed her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her as they looked at the spread before them.   
“Bit non-traditional, Pats, but it looks and smells amazing!”   
“I looked for other Christmas traditions and unsurprisingly home-made meatballs is a Swedish thing. Although there are pizzas in the freezer if they’re inedible.” Patsy bit her lip.   
Delia squeezed her girlfriend’s taller frame one last time before letting go. “Let’s find out!” 

A few hours later, after Delia had taken a shower and they’d both changed into full pyjamas, they lay watching a Christmas film in front of the TV that none of them paid much attention to. Instead they were snuggled up together under a blanket with a box of chocolates balanced on their legs.   
“This is such a great Christmas,” Delia mumbled into Patsy’s shoulder.   
“Working a 12-hour shift and then having a chip dinner,” Patsy laughed.   
“Chips are my favourite food don’t you dare mock them!” Delia answered affronted before gigging. “I love you, Patsy,” she said sincerely before putting the chocolates on the table and climbing onto her girlfriend’s lap. Patsy was about to raise her eyebrow, searching for further comment but Delia simply kissed her instead. She answered the kiss quite happily and wrapped her arms around Delia.   
“I love you too,” she murmured against Delia’s lips.   
After a few minutes it was obvious they were getting carried away.   
“You wanna go to bed?” Patsy asked stroking Delia’s cheek.   
“Yes,” Delia answered smiling.   
Patsy still found it such a novelty to be with Delia. They’d lived together for 6 months and she still thought about how wonderful it was to take Delia to bed in their flat. And this was their first Christmas together and they’d be able to wake up in their home, completely alone, exchange gifts and have breakfast in front of the small slightly crooked Christmas tree in their living room. And right now she was able to kiss Delia deeply and thoroughly while button by button removing her old-man style pyjamas. 

Patsy woke up the next morning to a very excited Delia kissing her nose.   
“Pats, it’s Christmas morning,” Delia whispered while brushing Patsy’s fringe from her face.   
“No.” Patsy was too tired.   
“But Patsy we have presents to open and coffee to drink and a Christmas walk to do!” Delia insisted.   
“Or we just stay in bed until new years,” she slurred through a voice that hadn’t woken up yet even if her brain was definitely clearer.   
Patsy couldn’t help smiling when Delia seemed to consider this before climbing on top of her, mimicking her movements from the night before.   
“Pats,” she whispered as Patsy looked into soft, happy, blue eyes.   
Delia kissed her nose lightly before sitting up with a huge grin on her face.   
“Sorry Darling but we can’t do that!” She reached her hands into the air (still not actually wearing any clothes). “Because tomorrow I will finally meet the nuns!”


End file.
